Hogwarts Versión extendida
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Versión extendida de lo que Draco nunca se enteró de lo que tuvo que hacer su padrino para que su padre lo dejara ir a Hogwarts. NR - 18 años.


**Título:** "Hogwarts" Versión extendida.

**Autor:** Nessa_Snape5

**Pareja:** SN / LM

**Advertencias:** No recomendado para menores de 18 años. Contiene lemmon.

**Notas:** Esta es la versión extendida de mi fic 'Hogwarts', en la que se explica detalladamente cómo Severus convenció finalmente a Lucius. Efectivamente contiene lemmon, y espero que haya salido bien.

**Disclaimer:** Créanme cuando les digo que cada vez que tengo que reconocer que estos guapos son de Rowling se me quita todo el ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Hogwarts. Versión extendida.**

–No, Draco.– determinó su padre en un tono que no admite ningún tipo de réplica.– No insistas.

–Pero, papá...

–He dicho que no.

Los ojitos grises del niño se clavaron en los suyos, idénticos. Pudo ver en ellos la tristeza, pero también la rabia, en forma de lágrimas agolparse en ellos... y, aunque eso le removió por dentro, su decisión ya estaba tomada y Draco debía aceptarla. Así comenzaría a formarse como Malfoy.

Pero al chico siempre le quedaría un pequeño as en la manga.

–Lucius, tal vez...

Su padrino no pudo evitar meterse en la discusión, así que se aproximó al escritorio hasta situarse al lado de su ahijado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, para apoyarlo.

–Tal vez podrías considerarlo.

La mirada iracunda que Lucius le mandó en aquel momento y que amedrentaría a cualquiera no causa ningún estrago en él, demasiado acostumbrado a los modales de su amante.

–No insistas, Severus. Draco no irá a Hogwarts.

–Pero, papá, tan sólo piénsalo... –rogó de nuevo el pequeño de once añitos.

–Drumstrang posee una genial carta de presentación y han puesto incluso más interés en tu entrada en el centro que ese viejucho que dirige Hogwarts.– comenta su padre blandiendo en su mano el pergamino que lo acredita.

–Eso es porque Hogwarts no necesita ir captando alumnos para lavarles la cabeza con sucias artes oscuras, Lucius.–continuó Snape.– Por algo es la mejor escuela de...

–Tú sólo hablas bien de ella porque es Dumbledore quien te da el sueldo, Severus.– contraatacó el rubio, no dispuesto a dejarse vencer.– Además, todos los Malfoy han estudiado al menos un año en Drumstrang y Draco no será la excepción.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Snape se hizo más que patente. ¿Que todos los Malfoy habían estudiado en Drumstrang? ¿Y Lucius pretendía que él se creyera eso?

–Draco, sal de la habitación.– le recomendó en un susurro poco amistoso su padrino, fulminando con la mirada al hombre rubio tras el escritorio.– Ahora.

El niño pasó la mirada asustada a su padre, sin saber bien qué hacer, esperando una respuesta.

–Ve a llenar tu baúl para Drumstrang, hijo.– dijo hiriente Lucius, haciendo que las lágrimas abandonasen completamente los ojitos y bajaran por el rostro palidísimo del niño que abría la puerta de su despacho.– Severus y yo terminaremos de resolver este asunto _a solas_.

–Tranquilo, Draco.– le murmura su padrino antes de salir, con una sonrisa.– Irás a Hogwarts. Te lo prometo.

–¿Aún crees que puedes convencerme, Severus? –inquiere Lucius con una sonrisa ladeada muy poco _inocente_, al tiempo que el pequeño Draco salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta con su corazoncito latiendo entre el temor y la esperanza.

Severus miró a Lucius una vez más con furia en sus ojos al ver cómo Draco salía desolado del despacho.

–No puedo creer que le niegues ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa es esa de que 'todos los Malfoy se han formado al menos un año en Drumstrang'? Patético…

Para colmo, Lucius emitió una risita que crispó aún más los nervios de Severus.

–No entiendo qué demonios te resulta tan divertido.

–Tú, desde luego. ¿No es obvio?

Severus estaba acostumbrado a intentos de burla e insultos varios por su parte, pero desde luego que Lucius le considerara 'algo divertido' no era como si le congratulara precisamente. Bufó molesto; ése maldito Malfoy lo ponía de los nervios.

–No pretendo ser divertido, Lucius, sino pensar con la cabeza. Y me parece más que ilógico ese 'año de instrucción en Drumstrang'. Una total…

–Sí. Una total pérdida de tiempo, lo sé. – interrumpió Lucius. – Lo has repetido hasta la saciedad por todo un mes.

Severus alzó una ceja. Quizá sus insistencias estuvieran calando en el rubio.

– ¿Entonces?

–Entonces Draco irá a Drumstrang su primer año. Está decidido. – afirmó tajante. – Da igual lo que opinéis tú y Narcissa.

–Oh. ¿Así que tu querida esposa ha tomado parte en estos asuntos _por primera vez_? Y está de acuerdo conmigo. – Severus sonrió con una expresión entre burla y asombro. – ¡Vaya, Lucius! ¿Así que por eso estás de tan mal humor? ¿Ni tu esposa ni yo te hemos hecho el capricho?

–No tiene gracia, Severus.

– ¿En serio? Creo que hasta hace un momento lo considerabas 'divertido'.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada. Severus no pudo dejar de apreciar que tenía un aire imponente sentado detrás de su noble escritorio tallado en madera, con esa silla alta de piel y los reposabrazos también de madera. A Severus no le extrañó que Draco casi se echara a llorar ante la visión fría y autoritaria que había dado su padre momentos antes. Sin embargo, él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese aire altivo de Lucius; estaba acostumbrado a resistirse más bien, pues era innegable que aquel hombre conseguía atraerlo de forma inexplicable.

Lucius murmuró algo inteligible que Severus no se molestó en descifrar. Seguramente en aquel preciso instante se estaría acordando de toda la santa familia del mago Merlín y de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Decidió entonces adoptar una postura seria y determinante. Draco quería estudiar en Hogwarts y así sería.

–Creo que me equivoqué al nombrarte su padrino, Sev. Le consientes demasiado.

Severus esbozó una tímida sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar, principalmente porque Lucius tenía razón. A veces lo pensaba fríamente y se daba cuenta de que era como esas abuelitas preocupadas y consentidoras de sus nietos. Carraspeó, intentando disimular aquel pensamiento. Por supuesto, él era una versión joven y masculina de aquellas mujeres que habían aparecido por su imaginación agasajando con grandes pasteles a niños a punto de explotar.

–No sé qué quieres decir…

–Oh, claro que lo sabes. Le consientes demasiado y al final siempre quedo yo como el malo y tú como su salvador.

Ahora fue el turno de Severus de reír, y de Lucius de decir que aquello no era tan divertido.

Severus no necesitó volver a mirarlo para darse cuenta de que Lucius estaba más que enfadado. ¿Celos por el cariño de Draco? Severus no podía creer que fuera eso; al fin y al cabo, Lucius era su padre y era más que evidente que el chico lo adoraba.

–No te pongas así, Lucius. – le dijo mientras se posicionaba tras el rubio, que continuaba sentado en su silla, y comenzaba a darle un masaje para aliviar la tensión. – Draco nunca ha cuestionado ninguno de tus mandatos. Pero entiende que esta vez se trata de donde quiere comenzar a formarse como mago, y también tiene derecho a decidir sobre ello.

–Apenas tiene once años. – dijo en un suspiro. – No es posible que ya quiera tomar sus propias decisiones.

–Sólo quiere que sus decisiones estén de acuerdo con las tuyas.

–Lo siento, Severus, pero no puedo ceder a eso. Lo mejor es que vaya a Drumstrang a estudiar.

– ¿Pero se puede saber qué maldita fijación tienes con mandar a tu hijo a morir de frío en ese internado? – pero de repente cayó en la cuenta, y retiró sus manos de los hombros de Lucius como si quemara. – ¿Es porque no quieres que le imparta clases? ¿Prefieres a Karkaroff?

–Oh, por supuesto que no, Severus. ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

Lucius se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para encarar a su amante. Las palabras de Severus habían sonado con tanto dolor que no pudo evitar mirarlo para intentar decirle que aquello no tenía ninguna lógica. Le levantó la barbilla y lo enfrentó a sus ojos.

– ¿Realmente crees que no quiero que le des clases a Draco? – la falta de palabras le dio a entender a Lucius una respuesta afirmativa. – No es eso. Simplemente no quiero que vaya a Hogwarts. No me parece que sea lo mejor para su educación.

Severus alzó una ceja escéptico. Sí, claro; una buena educación. Lucius se estaba preocupando de que su hijo recibiera una buena educación… en artes oscuras.

–No es nada personal, Sev. – le dijo, y buscó su boca para darle un tierno beso. No quería que pensara que era un mal profesor, porque al fin y al cabo no lo era. Pero Hogwarts… Había demasiadas trabas en ese colegio, muchas limitaciones a la hora de estudiar Artes Oscuras; y respecto a esa materia sólo se estudiaba defensa. En cambio en Drumstrang sabía que sus amigos (otros aristócratas simpatizantes del Señor Oscuro como él) se encargaban de que se les impartiera a sus hijos de manera completa la utilidad que aquella materia ofrecía, y no sólo burdos intentos de protección.

Por un momento buscó los ojos de Severus, queriendo que entendiera que lo hacía por el bien de Draco, pero lo que se encontró lo dejó totalmente anonadado: una fogosa determinación alumbraba esos ojos negros que eran su locura; y Lucius sabía bien que ese brillo fiero sólo se encendía en los ojos de su amante cuando…

–Vas a matricular a tu hijo en Hogwarts, Lucius. – dijo Severus con voz ronca. – Así tenga que violarte encima de esta mesa para conseguirlo.

Por su pensamiento pasó responder con cinismo a ese comentario, quizá incluso con algo de desfachatez y pedirle que lo hiciera, pero no hubo tiempo. La boca de Severus se apoderó de la suya en un beso demandante que rápidamente hizo que todo pensamiento coherente que pudiera articular fuese echado al olvido. Tan sólo le dio tiempo de gemir y de aferrarse desesperadamente a la túnica del joven profesor cuando éste lo acercó violentamente hacia él. Lucius sintió que su cuerpo no respondía a los mandatos de su cerebro y era imposible deshacerse del agarre de Severus.

–Sev… –consiguió articular dentro del furioso beso. – Draco podría…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Severus ya había tomado su varita y había sellado la puerta con un hechizo. Algo sonó luego tintineante y Lucius supo que la varita había caído al suelo tras cumplir su cometido; Severus no había podido retenerla, demasiado ocupado en el cuello de Lucius como estaba.

Las manos del rubio, aferradas a la túnica del profesor, bajaron deteniéndose en varias ocasiones a palpar por encima de las ropas lo que bien sabía que escondían debajo: un cuerpo firme y atlético que ardía en esos momentos. Llegó a la cadera de Severus y éste, con un solo movimiento, logró que sus erecciones chocaran y sus cuerpos encajaran de una manera que a Lucius se le antojó demasiado perfecta. Y demasiado tentadora como para ser rechazada.

Severus se deshizo del agarre de esas manos en su cadera y las tomó ambas con una sola, apresándolas justo por detrás de la cadera del rubio. Y atacó su cuello sin piedad. Lucius podía imaginarse que al día siguiente tendría ahí unas marcas moradas que lo delatarían ante su esposa, pero Merlín Santo cómo lo estaba disfrutando.

En un momento, Severus había conseguido deshacerse del amarre del pantalón de Lucius y ahora tocaba su erección por encima de la tela del más que apretado bóxer. Tras unos segundos, que a Lucius se le antojaron eternos, Severus metió la mano y tomó su erección con dureza.

–Ah, Sev…

–Cállate, Lucius.– le mordió el labio inferior.– Si no vas a hablar para decir que Draco irá a Hogwarts mejor mantén tu boca cerrada. Ocúpala mejor en otras cosas, ¿quieres?

Lucius sólo pudo gemir muchísimo más. ¡Oh, Merlín, claro que quería! Eran contadas las ocasiones que, como ésa, Severus tomaba el control de esa manera y realmente era imposible no disfrutarlas. Más aún cuando tenía un objetivo claro: convencerlo. Y por todos los santos magos que lo estaba consiguiendo. Dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó contra la pared; únicamente le dio tiempo a razonar que se encontraba apresado entre el cuerpo de Severus (y sus manos, su lengua, su erección que se rozaba con la suya casi dolorosamente) y aquella pared. Y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Intentó soltar sus manos del agarre al cual Severus las sometía, pero no pudo y gruñó desesperado. _Necesitaba_ tocarse, urgentemente; o que Severus lo tocara, o que se tocaran ambos furiosamente hasta correrse.

Lucius estaba a punto de suplicar, y Severus lo sabía.

–Sev…

Pero su amante lo ignoró. Bajó hasta su pelvis y se deshizo finalmente de los bóxers de Lucius. Comenzó entonces un circuito de lamidas por toda esa zona, pero nunca sobre el miembro erecto del rubio; estaba llevando a Lucius a la locura. Alzó la vista justo en el momento en que Lucius emitía un gruñido, un gemido surgido desde lo más profundo de su garganta; el cuerpo del rubio totalmente arqueado y expuesto para él, era completamente imposible resistirse a tocarlo.

Severus pasó su lengua por el glande del rubio, que tembló ante su toque. Y entonces se decidió a comenzar la verdadera tortura.

–¿Vas a enviar a Draco a Hogwarts, Lucius?

–Déjate de tonterías, Sev, y concéntrate en… ¡_oh, Dios_!

No pudo terminar la frase. La mano de Severus apretó firmemente la base de su miembro interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento coherente. Luego sintió cómo la húmeda boca del profesor engullía su miembro, repartiendo saliva por todo la extensión, haciendo que la única intención de Lucius en aquel momento fuera meterse adentro, _más adentro_…

–Severus…– musitó con un deje de pérdida cuando su amante volvió a deshacerse de su miembro. – Joder, ¿quieres de una maldita vez…?

Lucius no pudo verlo, pero casi imaginó a Severus negando con la cabeza.

–Tienes que prometer algo primero, Lucius.

Por todos los dioses, ¿qué quería que prometiera? Si tan sólo dejara de bombear de esa manera su erección quizá el podría pensar con algo más de coherencia.

–Algo sobre, Draco. – le recordó.

Draco, Draco, Draco… ¿quién demonios podía estar pensando en Draco en un momento como _ése_?

–Severus, sólo un poco más…

Se empujó hacia adelante buscando de nuevo la boca de Severus, su calidez y su saliva, pero dio al aire. Maldijo en voz baja, casi en un gruñido, sin abrir los ojos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperado por un mínimo roce.

–Draco irá a Hogwarts, Lucius.

–Desde luego que no, Severus.

¿De eso se trataba? ¿De hacerlo claudicar, chantajearle a través del sexo? Pues obviamente se resistiría. Intentó deshacerse del agarre al que Severus sometía a sus manos, pero por la posición y por la fuerza que empleaba el otro le resultaba casi imposible.

–Eso aún está por ver. – dijo el profesor, y en un momento viró a Lucius con violencia, casi con furia, y lo empujó de bruces sobre el escritorio para introducir dos dedos en su entrada. Lucius gimió dolorosamente; estaba excitado, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no tanto como para que Severus lo penetrase sin preparación de aquella forma. Totalmente expuesto y aprisionado como estaba no podía dejar de disfrutar esa intromisión dolorosa que poco a poco se convirtió en una tortura cargada de placer cuando su amante rozó _justo ahí_, una y otra vez. Alzó un poco más las caderas, siendo él quien ansiaba ahora más de esa penetración. Pero Severus desde luego no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pues al tiempo que Lucius lo intentaba, él iba retirando delicadamente sus dedos.

–Sev…

El gritito gutural que profirió Lucius le dio a entender que ya estaba preparado, y precisamente por eso lo haría sufrir más. Por un lado, porque tener al rubio totalmente excitado y doblegado ante él era una visión más que perturbadora, y por otro necesitaba conseguir esa plaza para Draco. Aunque puede que esa segunda cuestión ya no fuera tan importante como ver a Lucius contonearse y agitar sus caderas pidiéndole más. Dios Santo, no sabía cómo hacer para contenerse, pues su miembro pulsaba cada vez con más desespero para librarse del encierro del pantalón.

–Tu hijo, Lucius…

–¡Joder, Severus! – gimió contra la mesa al ser penetrado por esos dos dedos con más fuerza. Y entonces Severus los abrió en su interior, dilatándole por dentro, exactamente de esa forma que sabía que Lucius no podía resistir. El rubio sintió cómo su erección, aprisionada con la mesa, era tomada y bombeada de nuevo con frenesí. No aguantaría mucho más. –Sev, no…

Severus alzó una ceja y esbozó una mueca de satisfacción. Lo tenía justo donde quería, al borde de lo real y lo imaginario, entre conseguir un orgasmo inolvidable o bajarlo de nuevo a la tierra de golpe.

–Las palabras mágicas, Lucius.

–Vete a la mierda. – gruñó con verdadera desesperación, y se desesperó aún más cuando Severus cesó completamente la actividad en su entrepierna y sacó los dos dedos de su entrada. – No puedes dejarme así.

–Oh, claro que puedo. – respondió Severus, retomando el agarre sobre las dos manos del rubio para que no pudiera moverse mientras él se deleitaba con la imagen de ese rosado anillo fruncido adornando el perfecto trasero. – Pero si me prometes que Draco irá a Hogwarts, quizá pueda arreglarlo.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante no pudiendo resistirse más, y pasó su lengua por la entrada, lubricándola con su saliva e introduciéndose en la húmeda cavidad. Mordió con sensualidad las nalgas blanquecinas que se le ofrecían, obteniendo unos leves gemidos por parte de Lucius. No tenía prisa, podía estar jugando con él toda la tarde hasta que dejara a un lado su orgullo y se decidiera. Con una mano mantuvo el agarre de las muñecas de Lucius, y usó un dedo de la otra para unirlo a la exploración que realizaba su lengua. Se deleitó con el sabor amargo en su boca, los dulces gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos y la suavidad de la piel nívea. Introdujo un dedo hasta el fondo y lo movió en el interior, hurgando por todas partes la mejor manera de hacer disfrutar a su amante, mientras que su lengua continuaba su recorrido por los testículos, metiéndoselos en la boca y luego soltándolos ensalivados.

– ¿Tenemos acuerdo entonces, Lucius?

–Dios… – musitó apenas audiblemente, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, demasiado extasiado con todo su cuerpo erizado por los toqueteos del moreno. – Lo que quieras, Sev… lo que quieras, pero haz eso de nuevo…

Severus sonrió de verdad y volvió a bordear con su lengua los testículos del rubio. Dios Santo, como Lucius no se decidiera definitivamente él mismo iba a perder esa apuesta. Y a eso, al menos esa vez, no estaba dispuesto.

– ¿A dónde va a ir Draco a estudiar, Lucius? – inquirió de nuevo, jugando con tres dedos ya en el interior del rubio, apelando a todo su autocontrol para no bajarse los pantalones y follárselo en seguida.

–Para, Sev… Dios, para o no aguantaré…

–Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba oír. – dio una fuerte mordida a su nalga derecha.– Inténtalo de nuevo.– y de nuevo contraatacó moviendo más rápido los dedos que dilataban la entrada del rubio.

-¡Oh-oh, Dios! ¡A Hogwarts! – gimió tan alto que no oyó la risita de Severus.– ¡A Hogwarts!

EL rictus de placer en la cara del rubio no era comparable con nada, constató el profesor. Y nada era nada. Porque si había una visión más descaradamente sexy que Lucius Malfoy caliente, semi – desnudo y desesperado porque se lo follaran encima de la mesa de su pulcro escritorio, Severus Snape discreparía hasta la muerte.

Con demasiado nerviosismo consiguió deshacerse del cinturón, y bajarse el pantalón y los bóxers. Su miembro rebotó contra el culo prieto de Lucius al ser liberado, y el rubio gimió de anticipación al intuir el momento que se acercaba.

–Sev… Dios Santo, Severus, ¡hazlo ya!

Si Lucius hubiera tenido las manos libres hubiera dado un manotazo a la mesa, pero resultaba que el maldito de Severus aún lo aprisionaba, y no es que estuviera mal, pero se moría por tocarlo y hacer que se clavara de una vez en él. ¿Es que no pensaba acabar lo que había empezado? Pero todas sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando sintió el miembro duro de Severus hacerse paso entre sus nalgas e ir introduciéndose lentamente en él. Y por Merlín y todos los magos que esa sensación era la mejor que podía existir en todo el mundo. Severus abriéndose paso en medio de su carne, llegando hasta el final, y aferrándose a sus caderas y a sus muñecas que ya ardían.

–Joder, Lucius…– fue lo único que pudo decir al bajar la mirada y ver su miembro entero dentro de aquel culo que lo apretaba y lo abrasaba. Sabía que si no quería correrse pronto tendría que cerrar los ojos, pues sólo esa visión era demasiado estimulante. Pero era demasiado buena como para dejar de observarla. Y mucho más si se tenía a Lucius Malfoy sometido, doblegado, y pidiendo más y más debajo de ti.

El ritmo de las embestidas, lento al principio, fue aumentando hasta que el tiempo era marcado por los golpes de los testículos del profesor contra el trasero de Lucius. Éste ya casi se había olvidado de que se encontraba maniatado por Severus, demasiado centrado en sentir aquel miembro caliente dentro de él que le estaba llevando a la más pura locura.

–Más, Sev… más…

Y Severus Snape bajó hasta el cuello del rubio y lo mordió, embistiendo con más fuerza.

–¿A dónde va a ir a estudiar Draco, Lucius? – no supo cómo consiguió articular aquella frase entre jadeos, y realmente poco importaba esa cuestión; era sólo por ver a Lucius suplicante, porque oh Dios que eso sí que era saberse poderoso.

–Hog-Hogwarts… Oh, Sev… – gimió contra la mesa. – Voy a correrme…

Severus siguió embistiendo, y tomó el miembro del rubio y comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. En cuanto el rubio terminara él habría logrado su cometido y entonces… joder, entonces… Dios, Lucius debía estar a punto de correrse porque su entrada cada vez se estrechaba más contra su miembro y era un placer demasiado insoportable. El gemido profundo, y la pequeña coral de los mismos que le siguió después, le dio a entender que Lucius había terminado en su mano, manchada ahora de semen caliente. Y su entrada se contraía contra su pene en movimientos potentes que iban a hacer que… oh, joder. Sí, un par de embestidas más y había terminado dentro del rubio, apretando quizá con un poco más de fuerza el agarre a sus muñecas para no caer; pero finalmente se había recostado sobre la espalda transpirada del rubio, intentando reponerse del pequeño mareo que le sobrevino.

Podía sentir la respiración de Lucius latiendo bajo él tan desesperadamente como la suya. Y sonrió mientras soltaba las manos de Lucius y le besaba la espalda; había conseguido su objetivo.

Realmente Draco nunca se enteró de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde que su padre y su padrino estuvieron encerrados en el despacho. Su mentecita de once años tan sólo alcanzaba a comprender, mientras entraba al Gran Comedor, que al fin su padre había decidido mandarle a Hogwarts. Tendría que agradecerle a Severus por haberle convencido.


End file.
